Voces unidas
by HOPE DB
Summary: La llegada de una chica nueva a la familia Vocaloid. Historia Gakupo x OC
1. La creación y llegada

Aún recuerdo mi creación, apenas era una chiquilla con una recién creada voz, mi creador me bautizó "Nani", Mitone Nani, para ser más exactos, también me dio un lápiz, dijo que sería mi ítem, aunque no le entendí muy bien

Mis creadores me decían que mis hermanos serían buenas personas, pero eso no tranquilizaba mi miedo

-Canta- dijo una de las personas que estaba con mi creador, pero su voz no era bondadosa, es más, sonó enojado, como si le obligaran a escuchar mi voz

Yo sentí un profundo temor, tenía miedo de que algo pudiera fallar, mi creador solo asintió diciéndome con la mirada: "Adelante", y yo canté unas partituras que tenía predeterminada en mi sistema

-Excelente- dijo con admiración ese tipo de aspecto frío -¿Piensa que debemos enviarla ya?- le pregunto ese tipo a mi creador

-Yo creo que ya está lista- dijo mirándome con confianza mi creador

-Estoy asustada, Sensei- dije temblando por el miedo

El me agarró con cariño mi mano temblorosa y me sonrió

-No te va a pasar nada, Mito-Chan-

Entonces mi Sensei se dirigió a su computador y se despidió de mí. Después de eso, no sé con exactitud lo que pasó, pero me encontraba en un lugar extraño, lleno de "ceros y unos"

Me levanté con inseguridad y me dirigí a una carpeta, la única que había, se escuchaban murmullos, y me dije a mi misma que aquí podrían estar mis hermanos

Entré con lentitud y me asomé discretamente, alcancé a ver a una muchacha con el pelo largo y de color cian

-¡Road Roller!- gritó un muchacho que estaba dentro de la carpeta, me hice para atrás un poco, sentía un poco de miedo, no quería entrar, pero la emoción me comía por dentro. Después de varios minutos vacilando, decidí entrar.

Mi entrada no fue una de las mejores, me tropecé con una lata de, al parecer, cerveza que había en la entrada, me sentí demasiado avergonzada, sentí que me agarraron del brazo y me ayudaron a levantarme

-Hola…- me dijo una chiquilla rubia con una naranja en su otra mano-… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí…- dije mientras me limpiaba un poco-…Mucho gusto, me llamo Mitone Nani

-El gusto es mio…- dijo de manera bondadosa la pequeña-…Yo soy Kagamine Rin

-Oh…- dije un poco sorprendida-… ¿tú debes ser una de mis hermanas, no?

-Seguro que sí. Me habían dicho que llegaría una Vocaloid, esa debes ser tu- dijo cruzándose de brazos la chiquilla de manera pensativa

-Cr-creo- dije tartamudeando

-Bien…- dijo Rin tomando mi mano-… Te presentaré a tus hermanos

Primero nos acercamos a Miku, parecía muy amable, estaba practicando una canción, luego fuimos con Kaito, su larga bufanda me llamo la atención, me saludó de manera enérgica y con un helado en su mano. Después me llevó con Meiko, parecía amable, pero no estaba segura de que lo fuera. Luego me llevó a ver a su hermano, era extremadamente igual a ella. Luego me llevó con Luka, también parecía amable, se veía muy tierno ese pulpo que llevaba consigo. Al último me llevó con Gakupo, se veía algo deprimido, pero me dio miedo preguntarle por qué.

Luego Rin me enseñó mi cama, me quedé encerrada largo rato

Poco después tocaron la puerta

-¿Mito-chan? ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó una voz femenina

-Adelante- dije

Se abrió la puerta, era Miku con un pastel para mi, quedé un poco impactada e inmediatamente le agradecí por el noble gesto, luego de eso, entraron los demás dándome la bienvenida, noté que faltaba alguien, el muchacho de pelo largo y púrpura, seguro sabes a quien me refiero

Pasamos un buen rato comiendo pastel, luego, de a poco se empezaron a retirar de mi habitación, la última en retirarse fue Miku, pero le detuve antes de que se fuera

-Miku- le dije

-¿Pasa algo?- me preguntó ella

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- le pregunté

-Claro- dijo alegre

-Etto…-vacilé un poco-… tuve la impresión de que faltaba alguien ¿Qué paso?

Aunque yo sabía perfectamente quien era, no quise decir quien era, sentía un poco de vergüenza

-Ah… creo que hablas de Gakupo -me dijo ella pensativa- no se lo que le pasó, pero quizá venga después

-Oh, comprendo, gracias- dije

-De nada- me dijo ella antes de cerrar mi puerta

Luego de eso comí otro poco de pastel, aún sentía un poco de hambre. Saqué el lápiz que me había dado mi creador antes de traerme, intentaba deducir para que me serviría estando aquí, quizá era para escribir en mis ratos libres o algo por el estilo, pero aún no comprendía del todo.

Media hora después tocaron mi puerta, dejé mi lápiz en el escritorio y fui a abrir la puerta


	2. El tipo de pelo púrpura y la niña rubia

Cuando fui a abrir la puerta me encontré con el muchacho de pelo púrpura, Gakupo

-Hola ¿Necesitas algo?- le pregunté un poco nerviosa

-No, solo te quería entregar esto, los cultive yo mismo- dijo mostrándome unos frijoles, debo aclarar que ama la jardinería

-Oh, muchas gracias…- dije sonriendo- … ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- le dije con curiosidad

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo

-¿Tienes algún problema?- pregunté, pero no supe como explicarme bien

-¿A qué te refieres?- me dijo confundido

-Digo, aunque si es algo personal, siéntete libre de no responder, pero ¿Por qué te veías algo deprimido cuando te saludé?- le dije tartamudeando

-Ah, eso- me dijo comprendiendo mejor la situación- pues, verás, es algo complicado, pero si quieres puedo explicarte

-Ah, comprendo ¿Quieres sentarte?

-Está bien- me dijo antes de sentarse en una silla, le ofrecí un poco de pastel que me quedaba y el aceptó

-Bueno, entonces si quieres puedes empezar- dije un poco

-Seguro- dijo bajando la mirada- bueno, antes de que llegaras…- dijo poniendo su mano en su frente como si estuviera preocupado-… Luka y yo tuvimos una pelea, pero no como nuestras peleas habituales…

-Oh…- me limité a decir- ¿Y luego?

-… Ella es de mal carácter, de seguro lo notaste- dijo soltando una risa que parecía falsa- pero yo le quería mucho, ni siquiera se por qué se enojó conmigo

-Oh, Gakupo-san- dije con tristeza- lo lamento mucho

-No importa, Mito-dono, no es culpa tuya- dijo con una fingida amabilidad el samurái

- Ah- suspiré de tristeza por el muchacho del pelo púrpura- de verdad lamento eso

-De veras, no te preocupes- me dijo un poco más animado- y dime ¿Tienes un ítem?

-Oh ¿Sabes? Cuando me lo dieron no sabía para que servía ¿Tu sabes?- le dije extrañada

-Bueno, básicamente es como, lo que te identifica ¿Me entiendes? Por ejemplo, el ítem de Miku-dono es un Negi, y siempre lo trae consigo- me dijo con mucha facilidad, se ve que él sabe explicar bien las cosas

-¿Sabes? Me hiciste entender muy bien Gakupo-san, te lo agradezco mucho- dije feliz, no podía explicarme como es que Luka-san podía ser tan mala con él, cuando es tan amable

-De nada Mito-dono- me dijo feliz

-¿Quieres más pastel?- dije para cambiar de tema, me sentía algo nerviosa

-Perdón, Mito-dono, pero ya es hora de irme- dijo parándose del asiento

-Claro Gakupo-san, gracias por los frijoles- dije agradecida

-De nada- dijo el samurái acercándose a la puerta

-Hasta mañana, Gakupo, duerme bien nii-san- le dije amablemente a Gakupo

-Claro, duerme bien tu también- me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, estaba algo más alegre de lo que estaba cuando llegó, quizá Luka-san era muy mala con él.

Dejé de preocuparme y fui a dormir, estaba muy agotada de todo lo que había sentido, además el pastel estaba muy bueno, necesitaba un descanso, seguramente mañana estaría dispuesta a escribir un par de canciones con mi "ítem" como me dijo Gakupo-san

Cuando desperté todo parecía normal, salí de mi habitación y todos estaban afuera jugando, parecían unos niños pequeños, se veían muy alegres, pero no notaban mucho mi existencia, era como si yo no hubiese llegado nunca. De a poco me acerqué a ellos, apenas me vieron, pero no me impidió acercarme mas, me senté en una esquina y observé a todos mis hermanos, se veían tan entretenidos en lo que hacían, me pregunto si antes a alguno de ellos le recibieron de esta manera, aunque estoy segura de que no, quizá llegué en mal momento, quizá nunca debí haber llegado…

-¿Qué tienes Mito onee-sama?- dijo Rin acercándose a mí

-Oh, nada, solo estaba pensando- dije parándome al instante

-¿Y qué pensabas?- me dijo ella

-No, nada importante

-Bueno, eso espero ¿Quieres hacer algo?- me dijo ella

-Eh, bueno, ¿que quieres hacer?

-¿Cantemos algo?

Y ahí fue cuando mi cara se puso de color carmesí, me daba una vergüenza tremenda ponerme a cantar, no quería, sentía que no podía…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres cantar?- me dijo

-No, digo, si, pero me da vergüenza- dije apenada

-Ah, ¿Es eso?- me dijo riéndose- No pasa nada onee-sama, no diré nada, no sería capaz de insultar tu voz, además, si te trajeron acá será por tu voz ¿no?

Dejé salir un pequeño suspiro, ella asintió con su cabeza, me recordó a mi creador, eso me dio fuerzas, intenté buscar en mi mente una pequeña melodía que no fuera tan compleja y para que no me complicara la letra. Finalmente tuve algo en mente, una melodía simple y pegajosa, se la canté a Rin y le gustó, luego ella cantó algo y quedé mas que fascinada, me encantó su voz, era perfecta

Luego me dirigí a ver lo que hacían todos, se encontraban cantando, pasé por al lado de ellos y me ignoraron, no me preocupé, ni me importó


End file.
